kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kiera Nightingale
Kiera Nightingale - (CG Oracle 4, Summoner 3, Druid 2 [Eagle Shaman Archetype]) Believes herself to be a bird. Kiera was raised by awakened ravens in the wilds of the Wasted Lands after her parents abandoned her because a Priest of the Light Goddess explained that she was cursed as a vessel of the Goddess of Misfortune...at least that's what the ravens told her; the more likely explanation is that she was abandoned because she is deaf. Her eidolon looks like a mix between a unicorn, a wyvren, and a giant blackbird with gossamer butterfly wings. Animal Companion (Ex) '''- (see below) '''Nature Sense (Ex) - '''A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. '''Wild Empathy (ex) - An eagle shaman can use wild empathy with birds as a full-round action with a +4 bonus. A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. Woodland Stride (Ex) -''' 'Totem Transformation (Su) -'''This ability functions as the bear shaman ability, but the druid may select from the following bonuses: *'movement (fly speed 30 feet average, the druid must be 5th level to select this bonus) *'senses' (low-light vision, +4 racial bonus to Perception) *'natural weapons' (bite 1d4, 2 talons 1d4 for a Medium shaman) 'Eidolon' -Her eidolon looks like a mix between a unicorn, a wyvren, and a giant blackbird with gossamer butterfly wings. It cannot fly. M'lady Quadruped. HD 2 Bite (1d8 dam) of improved damage. 1d6 w/o that Limbs (legs) (2) Improved Damage (Ex) (for bite) (1 point) Magic Attacks (Su) (1 point) Tail (Ex) (1 point) +2 acrobatics Tail Slap (Ex) (1 point) 2nd attack 1d6 damage. Pounce (Ex) (1 Point) - Full attack after a charge 'Familiar' The Absolutely Great and Honored Doctor Ravensworth XIV, Esq. Starting Statistics: Size Small; Speed 10 ft., fly 80 ft. (average); AC +1 natural armor; Attack bite (1d4), 2 talons (1d4); Ability Scores Str 10, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6; Special Qualities awakened (it speaks); low-light vision. 4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Str +2, Con +2. Oracle Curse: Deaf (Silent Spell casting) Aspect: Heavens Lure of the Heavens (Su): No longer leave tracks. Your feet barely touch the ground. Spells: ' '(0th) 'Create Water, Detect Poison, Guidance, Light, Spark, Stabilize '(1st) 'Bless, Cause Fear, Entropic Shield, '(2nd) Aid (bonus) ColorSpray, Hypnotic Pattern, Category:NPCs